Bat
Bats are common enemies seen in many different games in the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. Description There are many different variants of the bat enemies: In Crash Bandicoot, they can be found in several levels inside and outside the ruins. They are brown in color with pink fur inside their ears. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, bats are purple in color, lighter colors on the wings, mouth and bellies, have yellow and red eyes and little white fangs poking from the upper jaw. They seem to lack feet. They only appear in the level Wizards and Lizards. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, the player can complete certain levels by riding on top of a big light gray bat. This look like a combination of the brown bat and the purple bat previously discussed. In Crash Twinsanity, white bats can be found in and around the Iceberg Lab, while red bats can be seen flying around in the sewer areas underneath the Academy of Evil. Behavior In Crash Bandicoot, bats move in groups: a couple of bats can be seen hanging from walls, sporadically a row of bats can be seen flying from one bat to the other, leaving the screen afterward by going up. The two bats hanging from the wall can be spun away to stop the other bats from spawning and every single bat of the row is weak to a spin attack, although is pretty difficult to get them all with a single spin. In Temple Ruins and Jaws of Darkness, the two bats on the wall are missing, and the bats fly towards the camera. Be sure to stay low to avoid the bats. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, bats fly around in circles, causing danger if Crash tries to jump in the air. They can be easily defeated by spinning them away at anytime. If Crash is hit by the wizard's magical energy in this level, then he will turn into a bat similar to the ones in the same level. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, the player needs to ride a bat to get through certain levels. The bat is fully controllable and doesn't have a particular behaviour. In Crash Twinsanity, bats strike by swooping down at Crash. Red bats are later seen in the sewer levels where they fly from side to side over pits, leading to an obstacle when crossing them. It was originally planned that they would appear in the level Jungle Bungle, in which they were going to come out of the caves and spread across the level, and in the level Cavern Catastrophe where they would have attacked Crash and Cortex if they stayed still for too long. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' / Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy **The Lost City **Temple Ruins **Sunset Vista **Jaws of Darkness *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' **Wizards and Lizards *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' **Bat Attack **Bats in the Belfry **Bat to the Future *''Crash Twinsanity'' **Iceberg Lab **Ice Climb **Boiler Room Doom *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' **Nina's Nightmare Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Gallery Crash Bandicoot Bat.png|A Bat in Crash Bandicoot. Bat Crash Bandicoot.png|A Bat in Crash Bandicoot. Batscrash1.png|Bats in Crash Bandicoot. Bat Japanese artwork.png Crash and Bat.png|Crash and a bat in The Wrath of Cortex. Green Gem 3-B.png|Concept art for the bats in Crash Twinsanity early boiler room concept.png|Concept art of a bat in an early version of Boiler Room Doom in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Bat.png|A bat in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot Bat.png|Crash Bandicoot riding a bat in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Bat Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage.png|Crash riding a bat sprite in Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Bat.png|Bat sprite in Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bats.png|Bats in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Bat close-up.png Bat_sticker.png|Bat's sticker Names in other languages Trivia *There is another unseen bat depicted in a green gem gallery in Crash Twinsanity, along with the white variant. This particular bat is purple and dark red in color and looks to be hanging upside down. It is currently unknown where it would have been encountered, however it likely would have appeared in the Cut Temple Level. it:Pipistrello ja:コウモリ軍団 Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Cut enemies Category:Cut Creatures Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled